Portal Singularity (CotV)
A Portal Singularity is a theoretical concept within the Creatures of the Void universe. Details First conceptualized by the elusive 7 Agency, a Portal Singularity would be a singular point which expands infinitely in fifth-dimensional space, allowing unrestricted travel between all universes, including theoretical ones such as the afterlife and nth-space. However, due to physical constraints of the universe, one cannot exist. The theorized singularities take two forms: # In the full form concept, it would be by nature positioned in the same location in all universes, regardless of surrounding gravity, celestial bodies, or other influences, thereby disproving relativity. # In the one-sided concept, it would only exist in one universe, and its travel effects would be immediate, irreversible, and most likely uncontrollable. Its use would also prove or disprove predestinational theory. Its hypothesized existence is based upon the logical extreme of portal theory, the branch of science explaining how transdimensional portals are built and function. Full form travel Possession of a full form Portal Singularity would result in controllable travel through all universes, including to illogical universes and theoretical universes. The safest choice would be logical universes in which the user had never existed previously. One-sided form travel If the one-sided form of a Portal Singularity were to exist and be used, the user would enter an illogical universe in which, at the very least, their transversal self had attempted to use a nonexistent Portal Singularity for no seeming reason. In that scenario, the person would fuse with their transversal self, causing a Marq Uncertainty Result. In a less optimistic scenario, a one-sided Portal Singularity would be pursued by multiple people or perhaps a whole organization, whose efforts would be illogical in the new universe. Effects after the use and consequent possible realization that the Singularity had never existed in the new universe are unknown, but predestinational theory would either be proven true or disproven by the resulting events. If, somehow, infinite copies of a one-sided Portal Singularity were to exist in the same place (differing from a full form Singularity in that travel would be impossible to stop), its instantaneous travel properties would cause the user to be transported through an infinite amount of universes at the same time (known as infinite universe transport), and most likely enter a universe where the dimension in which the one-sided Singularity was present no longer existed. Post-transport effects on the user are unknown. Related theories, processes, and ideas Marq Uncertainty Result First written by Agency scientist Ivan Marq, the Marq Uncertainty Result details that use of a one-sided Portal Singularity would, upon the fusion of the original user into their transversal self, either cause simultaneous position decay or a seamless merge with no significant problems in the new universe. As all atoms would, in nearly every case, be the exact same, that would possibly counter simultaneous position decay. Simultaneous position decay Simultaneous position decay is the end-of-the-universe scenario that would occur if two atoms violated physics and existed in the same location. It is unknown what the effects would be, but they would include an error in Minecraft and an end to the universe. Predestinational theory Predestinational theory states that all actions are truly uncontrollable and all decisions made are simply unavoidable conclusions brought by chemicals combining and neurons firing in the brain, rendering free will a myth. 5th dimension notation 5th dimension notation is the concept in which the fifth physical dimension (referred to as altera in the same style as length, width, & height) is considered to be the dimension in which alternate timelines (alternate progressions of the fourth dimension) exist, and motion across altera would transfer one across timelines, were such motion possible. Category:Sad's Fanon Category:CotV Category:7 Agency